


Audrey’s Birthday Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Cute, Cute Ending, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While celebrating her birthday with all her friends, many things cause Audrey to sneeze, which puts an amusing twist to her already fun party.





	Audrey’s Birthday Sneezes

It was a lovely day on Harvey Street, as it often was. But it wasn’t the same as most other days of the year, but a special day that only came once a year.

It was Audrey’s birthday, and her friends had thrown her a huge party to celebrate. Everyone had agreed to attend, including the normally naughty Bloogey Boys, and make Audrey’s special day the best one of the year. Her best friends Dot and Lotta, of course, were the ones who had brought the idea of a party up in the first place, so they were happy to be in charge of it.

What nobody realized, however, was that this party would take an amusing twist - and a sneezy one at that.

Audrey pulled her now empty can of cold cola away from her lips, sighing in contentment as she did so. An audible burp slipped out soon after, but she quickly placed her hand over her mouth with a sheepish chuckle. Then she placed the can in a nearby plastic bag so she and her friends could recycle it sometime.

“Oh, Audrey!” Audrey heard a voice. She turned around to look behind her, seeing that Lotta had walked up to her. “I can’t believe it’s already your birthday again!”

“I know, it’s so awesome!” Audrey replied in agreement, a smile on her face. “Thanks for throwing me this party, Lotta.”

“You’re welcome,” said Lotta. “It’s the least me and Dot could do for one of our best friends ever.”

Audrey smiled even more - but then stopped as her eyes widened. Her nose began to twitch around, too. Lotta raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw this.

“You okay, Audrey?”

“Y-yeah...” said Audrey. She tried to explain, but she could feel her eyelids lowering and her nostrils flaring. “I just got done drinking some... some...”

“Aaah...” She moved her neck back, unable to finish her sentence. “Haaaah...” She tilted her neck further backward.

Lotta’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk as she realized what was going to happen. Audrey was going to sneeze. Lotta took a few steps back, then placed her hands over her eyes in fear. It wasn’t until after she did that did Audrey give a final inhale.

“HAAAAAAAHHHHHH-SHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

Audrey shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, putting her arm over her mouth as she did so. It was quite an audible sneeze, but it felt quite satisfying, even though it did cause Lotta to cringe in disbelief.

Audrey recovered her breath and stood back up, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. Her eyes were halfway closed, but the smile on her face told Lotta that the sneeze felt good.

“Bless you, Audrey!” said Lotta.

Audrey sniffled and continued to rub her nose. “Thanks. Sorry, I don’t know where that came from...” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

But Lotta just giggled. “It’s alright. A lot of sneezes come out of nowhere like that, anyway.”

Audrey nodded in agreement, and then walked off to another part of the party. When she stopped, she saw that Lucretia was in front of her, and holding something behind her back.

“Hey, Audrey! I have a surprise for you...” Lucretia said. She moved her hands in front of her to reveal what her surprise was: a bouquet of beautiful, blooming pink and yellow flowers. “Happy Birthday!”

Audrey couldn’t help but smile; she was both surprised to see the flowers, and happy that Lucretia had remembered to bring her a gift for her special day. “Wow! Thanks, Lucretia!”

She took the flowers from Lucretia’s hands and held them in her own. With her nose directly over the flowerheads, Audrey gave a couple of short sniffs, followed by a much deeper, longer-lasting inhale through her nose.

The flowers smelled lovely, but a small amount of pollen arose from them and made its way up into her nostrils. Audrey’s eyes widened as her nose began to twitch, and her nostrils began to flare up.

“So what do you think, Audrey?” Lucretia asked, but she didn’t get a response. “Audrey?”

Audrey lowered the flowers from her face. Her eyelids lowered halfway, and her mouth fell open as her breath began to hitch. She was going to sneeze.

“Aaah... Aaaaaah...” Each time she inhaled, she tilted her upper body further and further back.

Lucretia looked at her in curiosity, but with the next inhale Audrey took, her eyes went wide. Her hands moved up to cover her mouth in worry.

“HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--!”

Audrey tilted her neck as far back as it could go, and Lucretia took a big step to the side, before the powerful sneeze finally came.

“CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

A good amount of saliva came rushing out of Audrey’s mouth when she sneezed. But since Lucretia had moved away from her at just the right moment, the witnessing girl was lucky that she didn’t get sprayed.

Audrey sulked a bit as she opened her eyes halfway, then began to rub her nose with her forefinger again. In her other hand was the bouquet of flowers that had made her sneeze.

“W-wow...” Lucretia said to herself, her eyes still wide in disbelief. She then blessed Audrey. “Bless YOU!”

“Thanks.” Audrey continued to rub her nose as she sniffled rather audibly. “Sorry about that, though. I guess the flowers were a little too much for my nose...”

Lucretia giggled, cutely moving her hand up to her mouth. “That’s okay, Audrey. I‘m not surprised they made you sneeze. Would you like a tissue?”

“No, thanks,” replied Audrey. “I’m alright.” She put the flowers on a nearby table for later. “But thanks for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucretia replied with a smile.

Audrey then walked away from Lucretia, sniffling a bit more as she did so. Then she made her way up to FruFru, who was using her smartphone. The rich girl had gotten a lot nicer since the time the Harvey Girls had taught her how to make friends - and that happened on FruFru’s own birthday.

“Hey, Audrey!” FruFru greeted her with a smile. “How’s your birthday coming along?”

“It’s going great so far,” Audrey said. “Got anything good for me?”

“Well, I do, but that’s in the pile of gifts from everyone else,” FruFru said. She then reached behind her back and pulled out a little bottle of perfume. “But in the meantime, how would you like to try some of my perfume on?”

“Sure!” Audrey replied with a smile.

“Very well, then. I’ll give some to you in a minute.”

FruFru held the bottle in front of herself and began to spray it onto her body and face. A pink mist arose from the nozzle as she pressed her fingertip down on the top of the nozzle, accompanied by a very nice scent. It smelled like roses and strawberries - they were lovely smells on their own, but who would have thought they would make such a pleasant combination?

That being said, Audrey could feel a light tickle begin to build in her nose. And when FruFru finally sprayed some of her perfume onto her chest, the strong smell made her nose tickle even more. Audrey coughed a little, bringing her hand up a bit too late.

“That stuff’s pretty smelly...” Audrey commented, her eyelids lowering as her nose twitched.

“Yes, it’s quite an aroma. I have a bit of trouble taking it myself,” FruFru replied with a giggle. “But what do you think, Audrey?”

“Aaah...” Audrey replied, tilting her upper body back again. “Haaaah...”

FruFru looked at her in confusion for a moment, not knowing why she wasn’t answering. But when she noticed that Audrey’s nostrils were flaring to more than twice their normal size, she realized what was going to happen. FruFru took a few steps backward and closed her eyes in anticipation, holding her hand over her mouth as she did so.

Audrey tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, and then released another forceful sneeze.

“HeeeEEEEETTTTSHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

"Oh!" FruFru winced in shock as Audrey shot her neck forwards, with a good amount of spray being released from her mouth. She would have been relieved that she didn't get hit by the saliva, but she couldn't focus on that for too long. Audrey still needed to sneeze.

"HAAAAHHHH-SHUUUUUU!!! AHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!!" Audrey doubled over twice more, and then brought her arm up to continue her sneeze attack. "HEEEHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOO!!! TCHUUUUUU!!! AAAAHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUU!!!"

Finally, Audrey's nose had had enough relief. She pulled her arm away from her face, then sulked as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. FruFru's eyes were wide and pupils shrunken with disbelief.

"Oh, my..." said FruFru to herself. Then she blessed Audrey. "Bless you, Audrey! Or as Dot would say, Gesundheit."

"Thanks..." Audrey continued to rub her nose, sniffling rather audibly.

"Are you alright? I suppose sharing my perfume with you wasn't such a good idea..." FruFru rubbed the back of her neck, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"Ah, it's alright." Audrey gave another sniffle. "I guess I didn't realize how much it would make me sneeze, either. At least it smells good."

Just then, Audrey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Dot, who was holding a tissue in her hand. She'd heard Audrey's sneezing, so she offered her the tissue.

"Gesundheit, Audrey," said Dot.

Audrey smiled and thanked her as well. "Thank you." She took the tissue and blew her nose into it - which quickly proved to be a mistake. Now that her nose had been cleared, she could now smell the perfume FruFru had sprayed onto her again - and more clearly. Her breath hitched again, somewhat hastily but desperately.

"Aaah-- Haaah... HAAAAHHH-- TCHUUUUUUU!!!" Audrey doubled over as she sneezed into the tissue, and then rubbed her nose with it. "Uugh..."

"Gesundheit," Dot repeated. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Audrey sniffled again, still wiping her nose with her tissue. "FruFru gave me some of her perfume to try on, and I guess it made me start sneezing."

"Oh. Well, she does have strong perfume for someone her age." Dot turned to FruFru, assuming she'd heard. "No offense, FruFru."

"It's quite alright," FruFru replied.

"Maybe if I talk to someone else, it'll help me feel better," Audrey stated. "I just hope Melvin and his friends won't make it worse..."

"I'm sure they won't," Dot replied. "Not on your birthday."

Audrey smiled at her reassurance, and then walked away from them. As the scent of the perfume gradually became fainter, her nose started to feel better. But at one point, she looked up at the sun, bringing some of its rays into her eyes. Another faint tickle found its way into her nose, and her eyelids lowered.

"Ah..." Audrey tilted her neck back slightly. Was she about to sneeze again? "Aaaah... Haaaah..."

But before she could sneeze, the itchy sensation in her nose suddenly went away. She tilted her neck back to its normal position, then rubbed her nose with the side of her hand.

"Hmm, that's weird..." she muttered to herself.

"Is everything alright, birthday girl?" she heard a voice asked.

Audrey turned to the side to see Bobby the Elder. "Oh, hey, Bobby. Yeah, I'm alright... I just almost sneezed again."

"Oh, really?"

Audrey nodded, but then noticed something. Bobby was holding something in one hand, and writing into it with a quill that he was holding with his other hand. And what he was writing into looked like a card, although Audrey couldn't see what was on the front or the inside of it.

"Hey, what are you writing?" Audrey wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing," Bobby claimed, "just a get-well card for Pinkeye."

Audrey looked at him with half-closed eyes for a moment, but then a chuckle slipped out. The excuse he had just made was one that made perfect sense, even though she knew he didn't mean it.

But then Audrey remembered that she still had a mild tickle in her nose - no doubt, the one that looking into the sun had almost caused. She sniffled again, bringing her forefinger up to rub her nose once.

"Would you like me to help you sneeze, Audrey?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Sure. As long as it feels good," Audrey claimed. "Not that most of my sneezes don't."

Bobby lowered the card from Audrey's view and placed it behind his back. "Well, I'm glad I asked, because I have a perfect nose-tickler of a writing utensil right here."

He held his white quill for Audrey to see, and then began to move it underneath her nose. Audrey's eyelids lowered as her nose began to twitch, and her nostrils began to flare up. She could feel the tickle in her nose returning, as well as growing in intensity with every second the feather stroked her nostrils.

"Ugh..." A brief sniff, which not only amplified the tickle, but caused her to inhale the scent of the quill as well as some of its particles. The buildup was quick to follow. "Aaah, haaah... B-Bobby...!"

"And here it comes." Bobby pulled his quill away from Audrey's nose, and then took a few steps back as he watched. He knew what was going to happen, so he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get sneezed on.

"Haaaah... AaaaAAAHHH..." Audrey tilted her upper body further and further back, until her eyes finally fell shut. A final jerk of her neck back and climactic inhale later, she exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Audrey shot her upper body forward again as she gave the monstrous sneeze, which could be heard from just about every part of the party. That being said, not many of her friends were too concerned - they just turned to look at her in curiosity or worry, although Bobby did wince in surprise. As soon as she'd lost her breath from the sneeze, Audrey rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Ugh."

"Gesundheit," said Bobby.

"Thanks," Audrey replied as she continued to rub her nose. "And thanks for getting that out, Bobby."

"No problem. But was it a bit too tickly for you?"

"I guess so, but it's no big deal. At least I got my sneeze out."

"Hey, Audrey? Bless you!" A different voice said.

Audrey looked to the side to see that Tiny. He had heard her sneeze and walked up to her.

"Thanks," Audrey said with a sniffle, forefinger under nose.

"You need a tissue? I mean, I do have a hanky, but I think you need it more."

"No, thanks, I'm alright." Audrey rubbed her nose with her arm, then put it down. "I might need it later, though, if something makes me sneeze giganta-mongously again."

"Oh, okay," said Tiny. "You're awfully sneezy today, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Audrey looked a bit embarrassed, but not too much. "I guess my nose has somehow gotten extra sensitive."

"Oh, that's alright. I think we all get like that sometimes," Tiny mentioned.

"Yeah, probably."

Just then, Audrey's nose twitched once again. She smelled something that made her nose tickle - and she could tell it wasn't FruFru's perfume from earlier. It smelled more like dust. Did a breeze from the wind blow some dust into the air, or was someone trying to make her sneeze again?

"Aaah..." Audrey tilted her neck back as her eyelids lowered, but she managed to move her head this way and that as she tried to find the source of the itch in her nose. She couldn't find it, although she could see someone... but as for who it was, she wasn't sure. "Heeehhh..."

"Audrey?" Tiny looked at her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Suddenly both of his eyes went wide as realization came to him. The birthday girl was about to sneeze once again. Tiny ducked down on his hands and knees, then moved his hands up to cover his ears in anticipation.

"AAAAHHHHH--" One inhale followed, but then there was silence.

Tiny opened his eyes and looked up from where he was. Audrey had her forefinger underneath her nose, her eyes still looking sneezy.

"Uh, Audrey?" asked Tiny. "I wouldn't hold that in if I were you..." When Audrey responded, she indeed sounded like she was trying to stop the sneeze.

"I know, but I-- feel like someone's-- trying to make me... HAAAAAHHH--!" Audrey pulled her forefinger away from her nose and fired another loud sneeze. "TCHUUUUUU!!!" And just like that, her finger went straight back underneath her nose. "...trying to make me sneeze..."

Just then, the Harvey Street Bow popped up from behind Audrey with a flat, "Gesundheit."

Audrey winced in surprise, but sniffled and continued to rub her nose. "Thanks, Bow."

"Yeah. Gesundheit," Tiny agreed, not sure if he was saying the word correctly.

Audrey turned to him with a smile to thank him. Then she looked around again, trying to find what it was that had made her sneeze. She couldn't find anything too suspicious, but she did see Melvin talking to Fredo.

She could hear what he was telling his friend, but it told her neither of them were involved with the cause or effect of Audrey's sneeze.

"And then he threw it after saying it was official size. Wham!" said Melvin. "'But not official weight!'"

The two boys shared a laugh. Audrey didn't comment on it or what Melvin was talking about, though; what mattered was that Melvin wasn't who had made her sneeze this time.

"I guess it was just something in the air," Audrey said to herself.

A few minutes later, it was time for the kids to have cake. Audrey made her wish, and kept it a secret from everyone so it would come true. Then the cake was cut, and each kid received a slice of cake on a plate. What the Harvey Girls didn't realize, however, was that Melvin was whispering something to Pinkeye, who nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Audrey?" Pinkeye asked. "Can you pass me a napkin? My eye itches and I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"That doesn't sound like something you'd say, but sure," Audrey replied.

She got up for a moment, then came back with an extra napkin for Pinkeye. She handed it to him, not yet realizing that her slice of cake now had a fine white dust covering some of the pink frosting.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, birthday girl." Pinkeye rubbed his swollen eye with the napkin, as gently as he could so he wouldn't bring any pain to his eye.

It was then that Audrey picked up her fork and brought a small bit of her cake into her mouth. It tasted good, but it was a bit dry. Perhaps another bite would help, she thought. She took another forkful and ate that as well. But not only was it still dry, her nose began to twitch as another tickle arose. It wasn't as strong as it had been earlier, but it was still quite noticeable.

"Haah, aaah..." Audrey inhaled twice, then swallowed as she brought her hand up to rub her nose. The good news was that it kept the tickle from getting any worse, but the bad news was that it didn't go unnoticed.

"Everything alright, Audrey?" FruFru asked.

"What's the matter?" asked Richie Rich. He could still recall having his own series of birthday parties that one time, but now that the Harvey Girls had helped him out of his emotional breakdown, he was handling this party just fine.

"You're not gonna sneeze again, are you?" Lucretia sounded a bit concerned.

"Uh..." Audrey didn't know what to say. She looked down at her slice of cake, finally seeing that it was covered in white powder. It must have been what was making her feel sneezy. "H-hey! What's this?"

She looked over at Melvin, who had been watching her in amusement at this point. But before her eyes could meet his, he quickly turned his head away and whistled part of the first melody he could think of. Audrey rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from her nose, but it wasn't long before the latter action proved to be a mistake.

Audrey took another bit of her slice of cake with her fork and brought it to her mouth, but her nose quickly twitched again before she could even start chewing it. Her mouth fell open as she brought her other arm up to her mouth.

"Haaaaahhhh--" Audrey tilted her head back for a moment, and then sneezed rather anticlimactically - not to mention unsatisfactorily - into her arm. "Tchoo!"

A few "bless you's" from some of her closest friends and Lotta followed, along with a "Gesundheit" from Dot. Audrey rubbed her nose again with her forefinger, looking a bit embarrassed that everyone had heard her sneeze.

"That's weird... I don't remember this white stuff being on my cake," Audrey mentioned.

"White stuff?" Dot got up from her seat, then went over to where Audrey was sitting. She pulled out a magnifying glass and held it in front of her eye as she inspected the powder on Audrey's cake. "Hmm..."

Finally she came up with the most logical explanation she could think of. "It looks like somebody sprinkled some extra flour onto your cake, Audrey. It must have tickled your nose enough to make you sneeze!"

"What?!" Audrey's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"HAA-Hahahahaha!!" Just then, the laughter of Melvin broke the silence. Everyone turned their heads to look at him - most of them were in shock, but Audrey was in dismay.

"Melvin... did you do this to my cake?" Audrey demanded to know. "You said you wouldn't pull any tricks on my birthday, and especially not on me!"

"No, I didn't," Melvin claimed, "I said I wouldn't do anything mean." He held his hand out of Audrey's view, presumably holding something down. None of the other kids could see what it was, however. "What makes you think what I did was mean?"

"Well, I have been sneezing a lot today." Audrey gave another sniffle, this one considerably lighter than the other times she'd inhaled through her nose. It was probably so she could keep any more particles from the air or any flour from her cake from getting into her nose. "And almost everybody's seen me do it, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah?" Melvin looked at her for a moment, until Audrey saw a small white cloud emerge from what he was hiding from her. Her eyes widened, but then she noticed Melvin's nose was beginning to twitch. She smiled as she looked on, knowing what was going to happen.

"Ah, ah..." Melvin inhaled as he lowered his eyelids.

He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, only to reveal that it had a white tinge on it. Almost everyone else except Fredo and Pinkeye gasped with shock when they saw his hand. But before he could comment on their reactions, he released his sneeze, as soon as the powder on his hand had gotten close enough to his nose.

"HAAAAH-CHOO!!" When Melvin doubled over, the force of his sneeze blew some of the powder off the palm of his hand... and into his face. He coughed a few times, then gave two more quick sneezes. "AH-CHUUU!! Haaah-tchoooo!!"

All of the children laughed in amusement - except for Fredo and Pinkeye, who looked on in concern - as Melvin sulked and rubbed his nose a few times with his arm.

"Bless you, Melvin," said Fredo.

"Thanks..." Melvin sniffled rather audibly as he continued to rub his nose.

Audrey chuckled a bit more before she spoke. "You know what, Melvin? For once, I'm not gonna be mad at you."

Melvin pulled his arm away from his nose, not realizing as he smiled at Audrey. "You mean...?"

"Well, seeing you sneeze did make me laugh," Audrey replied. "But now that I've seen it, maybe what you did before that was pretty funny after all."

"You see, Audrey? I told you I wouldn't make you miserable on your birthday," Melvin said. "But how often do I get to play around like the rest of you?"

"Well, that's a good point. But what's important is, it's alright." Audrey picked her fork back up, but then looked back down at her cake. She put her other hand to her face, having almost forgotten what Melvin had done to it.

Melvin chuckled a bit when he saw this. "How'd you like me to get you a different slice of cake?" he asked. He then added, with a slightly unconvincing tone, "But only because it's your birthday, and I kinda got what I deserved."

"Sure, Melvin," Audrey said. "Thanks."

So Melvin got up to switch Audrey's slice of cake out for one that didn't have flour sprinkled over it. With everyone satisfied, all of the kids went back to enjoying their cake. Everyone liked it, but it was clear that Audrey enjoyed it most of all.

"Man, that was awesome-licious," Audrey commented. She placed one hand on her belly as she rubbed it gently. "I can't wait to have some more cake at our next birthday party."

"Is there anyone who can wait?" Lucretia asked.

She chuckled over her little joke, as did Audrey. When Audrey got up from her seat, however, Dot and Lotta walked up to her. Both of them were each holding a small present in their hands.

"Hey, Audrey?" Lotta asked.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Dot didn't know you would sneeze so much on your birthday," Lotta started, "but it's kind of a good thing you did."

"We just so happen to have picked out two perfect gifts for a situation such as yours," Dot continued. "How'd you like to open them before you open all your other presents?"

Audrey smiled. "Sure!"

Dot handed her gift to Audrey first. She placed her hand underneath the edge of the wrapping paper, and then moved it off. What remained was a light blue cloth, covered with medium-sized dots that were an even lighter shade of blue. It looked very similar to Dot's tunic.

"Thanks, Dot," Audrey started, "but what is it?"

"This is a handkerchief," said Dot. "It just so happened to remind me of myself; my main symbol is a blue dot, after all."

"Oh. So what you're saying is, you got me this handkerchief not just because I'm still sneezy, but to remind me of you?"

Dot nodded, and Audrey looked at her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Dot."

"You're welcome, Audrey. Now are you ready to open Lotta's gift?"

Audrey nodded, and then placed the dot-covered handkerchief in her pocket for later. She also handed the excess wrapping paper to Dot so she could throw it away. It was only then that she received Lotta's gift, and opened it the same way she'd opened Dot's gift.

It, too, was a light blue cloth. It looked quite similar to the one Dot had given her, but this one had simple pink shapes that resembled bunny heads.

"What's this? Another handkerchief?" Audrey guessed, almost jokingly.

Lotta nodded. "Yes, it is. And it reminded me of myself, too." She giggled a bit, and Audrey did as well.

"So it's like both of these handkerchiefs were made for you, but you decided to let me have them to remind me of you," Audrey said.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Lotta. "And like you just said, it probably won't be too long before you sneeze again..."

Audrey looked at her with a grateful smile, which looked almost the same as the one she'd given Dot after she'd received her present.

"Thank you, Lotta. I appreciate everything you and Dot have done for me so far, but especially this."

Dot and Lotta gave a cute laugh at her statement.

"You're welcome, Audrey," Lotta replied.

Audrey slipped her handkerchief into her pocket as well, and then finally went to open the presents that her friends had brought for her.

Everyone had given her quite a few gifts; Dot had given her Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch, as well as a plush toy of Mario, and Lotta had given her a copy of Pokemon: Let's Go Eevee for the Nintendo Switch, as well as a plush toy of Eevee. Tiny had gotten her a DVD of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, as well as a DVD of its sequel, The SpongeBob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water. Lucretia had gotten her some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic trading cards, three of which happened to be Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. FruFru had given her a beautiful golden bracelet that had shiny hearts on the outside. Even the Bloogey Boys had given her some presents; Melvin gave her a card that made a joke about her being a year older, Fredo gave her a Horn-a-Corn toy she didn't have, and Pinkeye gave her a CD of Crush4U. Bobby had given her the card that he'd been signing earlier before she'd asked him to make her sneeze, and Gerald gave her a comic book that he'd heard Audrey talk about a few days prior. And the Bow gave her a plush toy of Mimikyu, which was a Pokemon that Audrey didn't know existed.

"Gee, thanks, Bow," said Audrey. "Um... what is it?"

"A ghost that wasn't Casper possessed a Pikachu and took on its form," the Bow explained, "The result is Mimikyu."

She then laughed, and most of the other kids joined in. The message got through to Audrey that she had been joking, and she laughed, too.

"Thanks, Bow!" Audrey repeated, more sincerely. "It's actually kinda cute, in its own weird way."

"Indeed," the Bow replied in agreement.

Finally, there was one last gift for Audrey - and she didn't realize that it was also addressed to Dot and Lotta. It was quite large compared to the others, so she was excited to open it. When she removed the wrapping paper from it, her eyes widened and pupils shrunk. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and neither could Dot and Lotta.

"Oh, my gosh...!"

"Can it be...?" Dot asked.

"It looks like..." Lotta started, before Audrey finished for her.

"The Horn-a-Corn Dream House that the coons stole from us that one time!"

"I don't say wow often, but... Wow!" said Dot.

"I do say wow often, but... Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!" Lotta replied.

"Who... Who gave me this awesomeness?" Audrey wanted to know.

She looked at FruFru. "Not me," she stated.

Audrey then looked at Lucretia. "I couldn't find it in the store," she told her.

Then Audrey looked at Melvin. "Nope," he denied.

Audrey took a look at Tiny. "I couldn't afford it," said Tiny.

Audrey then looked over at Bobby and Gerald. "Neither could I," Bobby replied.

"But you're getting warmer!" Gerald added.

Finally, Audrey turned to the last person at the party... Richie. He simply smiled at her and showed her a small, long piece of paper that looked like a receipt. Audrey, Dot and Lotta walked up to him.

"You... You bought this for me?!" Audrey's eyes were beginning to fill with tears of joy.

"It's not just for you, Audrey," Richie said. "When you told me about that time the raccoons took your Horn-a-Corn Dream House, I knew what I had to do. It's for all three of you."

Audrey, Dot and Lotta's eyes were wide and pupils massive with ecstatic happiness. The playset that Sues and her gang had stolen from them such a long time ago was now back with them.

"Thank you, Richie Rich!" The Harvey Girls sounded like they were cheering as they thanked him, but it was alright; his act of kindness was paying off.

And in what felt like less than a minute, Audrey, Dot and Lotta had brought their Horn-a-Corn Dream House out of its box and set it up. It was from there that they brought out their Horn-a-Corn toys and began to play with them in the Dream House. Everyone looked on in curiosity, but then laughed over it. They all knew how much the Harvey Girls loved the Horn-a-Corn franchise, so it wasn't surprising.

Even if this had been quite a sneeze-filled birthday for Audrey, what mattered was that she and her friends had made the most of it. There were a few ways it could have been worse, of course, but they were just glad it didn't go in that direction; the party was still a success.

"It just goes to show," Audrey thought at the end of her party, "that sometimes a problem shows up just to make things a little sillier. It's hard not to enjoy a silly party, anyway."


End file.
